


Conquer The Brawler: Yang Xiao Long

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: JTC Spinoff(Chapter to be added  to main story later)Feeling good about entering Beacon and living the normal school life during his infiltration Jaune feels the need to start 'eliminating' some potential threats, namely other Huntresses. As Salem's chosen conqueror he is tasked by her into claiming one of the stronger members of Ruby's Team leading to him selecting Yang Xiao Long to corrupt and take into his thrall.





	Conquer The Brawler: Yang Xiao Long

  


**Jaune the Conqueror**

**Special Chapter: Tame the Golden Brawler-Yang I**

**By Azure**

  
  


_The Story Thus far…._

Upon entering the Beacon Academy at long last Jaune Arc, the wayward infiltrator and conqueror chosen by Salem the Witch, has begun getting to work on claiming powerful huntresses right from under Ozpin’s nose. He had started with Winter’s younger sister Weiss Schnee after falling in love with her upon first sight. During a happy reunion and follow up tryst with his true lover Pyrrha, Weiss stumbled in on them by accident leading to Jaune claiming her to keep her silence. He saw much of her sister’s regal beauty and refinement inside her and had no qualms about making love to her savagely right there in the locker room with Pyrrha’s involvement.

Before he knew he now had the strongest first year huntress in school, Pyrrha, and the smartest one, Weiss, fellating him happily on the bench with glowing marks blazing on their bodies. Jaune ravaged Weiss several more times in between before teams were assigned and he had Pyrrha as his partner. Later, he tested out his enhanced super-human strength and reflexes against the school’s combat teacher Glynda Goodwitch simultaneously marking her in the process. This time around it was more subtle and Jaune had the teacher corrupted before she even realized it.

Calling him into her office after class he acted upon it and corroded her sense of loyalty to Ozpin while taking her there on her desk and making her cry out the conqueror’s name in utter euphoria. She had become his now and perhaps an instrumental part in their subtle takeover of Beacon Academy.

Now, Jaune’s eyes were on the other powerful member of Ruby’s Team, namely the blonde Sundragon known as Yang Xiao Long. He had felt a feeling of lust for her upon seeing her bodacious well-endowed body up close during a sparring match. After using Insight on her he discovered she had a particularly naughty kink he could exploit in his impending corruption of the girl, but first he needed to get her alone.

 

**********

 

“Alright, class, that’ll be it for today. Go back to  your dorms, make sure to study diligently, and above all else enjoy your weekend.” Glynda instructed her classroom of students as they filed out in their exit. Jaune Looked to her and flashed the blonde woman a wink causing her to blush and smile bashfully clutching her large Scroll tablet to her chest.

Glynda was an exceptional lover who greatly enjoyed being dominated, something he suspected might be a trend among powerful huntress females. It had started Pyrrha really feeling liberated during their first time at the ‘hostel’ he ran with Amber a while back, then with Weiss who kept wanting Jaune to call himself ‘Daddy’ when he was fucking her. Afterward it became Glynda Goodwitch that showed him she loved having him lord over her while they had tantric sexual intercourse in her office.

‘Maybe it’s my aura that makes them submissive?’ He guessed as he walked out of the classroom receiving a blown kiss from Glynda after he left entirely.

‘Oh I doubt that, darling.’ Salem spoke up as another astral projection materialized around him unseen to everyone else’s eyes. ‘I think it’s more that each of them, while powerful in their own right, are secretly subservient in regards to sex. A powerful man like you who controls and subverts them is perhaps a sacred fantasy kink they likely all have. What better way to exploit that then by just marking and having your way with them?’

Jaune nodded as he walked with his team and Ruby’s hearing them chat animatedly about various things. He was deaf to it all as Salem spoke to him mentally with her projection walking beside his body having ghostly arms hung around his neck affectionately.

‘You make a pretty good point, I just didn’t think all these strong women liked to be treated like pets in a sexual way. Pretty random kink in my opinion. Although it is kinda ahem a turn on for me too dominating them.’ Jaune added with a slight blush and saw Salem smirk coyly at him while feeling Pyrrha’s hand clasp around his left as they walked. He heard Salem giggle darkly and speak up again.

‘Well, certain strong women need a strong king to keep them satisfied and happy apparently. You learned as much already with Goodwitch and the rest, but enough about that. Who will you taking today, darling?’ Salem asked expectantly as though it were a kink for her to see him fuck other girls constantly while she waited in the dark dimension.

‘Mental note; I need to pay a visit to her later and give her some much-needed loving, it has been awhile.’ Jaune thought until he felt Salem playfully smack his head through her ghost hand.

‘I can still hear you, fool, and yes I would very much like that, but we can’t risk it while you’re within Beacon Academy. If anyone were to see the dark portal or if Ozpin were able to detect it then all our work would be undone. So for now, I am able to keep myself in preservation until you conquer the school.’ Salem added making Jaune nod in understanding.

‘Okay, back on topic….’ Jaune thought back to today’s special menu when he heard Yang’s bustling voice cheer out excitedly.

“Alright, ladies! You can have your pajama party if you want, but I’m gonna rock it downtown at Junior’s club. I enjoy going down there to dance my heart out and taunt Junior and the twins that I’m there just to dance and not trash the place.” Yang cheered out as they reached their rooms.

Jaune perked up then looked to Nora and Pyrrha chatted giddily with excitement between themselves and Ruby and Weiss. Blake huffed and simply shrugged before whipping out a book to read from who knows where.

“Sorry, Yang, but me and Nora prefer the simpler things like making friends and having a slumber party.” Pyrrha stated warmly with Nora nodding in agreement.

“I can’t believe I’m actually taking part in one. Such children.” Weiss added bitterly with a cute pout, both her and Pyrrha’s marks glowed dimly underneath their clothing as they flashed Jaune a knowing smirk when he eyed Yang.

“What they said, Yang, the nightclub scene is your thing only for right now. Well, at least until I’m seventeen maybe?” Ruby cutely let out earning a chuckle from her sister.

“I’ll simply stay with our teammates and enjoy the experience like they are.” Lian Ren said receiving a high five from Nora.

“Age rules have never stopped me before,Ruby. How about you, Blake?” Yang asked turning to her own partner.

“I think I’ll just curl up with a book actually, I prefer those to loud blaring musical places in sleazy neighborhoods. You’re on your own, Yang.” Blake answered dryly with a small smile as Jaune stepped forward propping up his hoodie collar expectantly.

Yang looked at him in disbelief when he cleared his throat.

“I’ll go with  you, I’ve been itching to see more of  Vale’s nightlife.” Jaune volunteered seeing Yang nearly sputter with laughter.

“You sure about that, Ladykiller? Might not be your scene, these kinds of places tend to get pretty wild and dark on the weekend. Also can you hold your liquor?” Yang asked with a coy smirk.

“Trust me, Yang, if it comes to wild and dark I’m prepared. Also, yeah, I have a pretty high tolerance. You’re gonna need someone to call you a cab or drive you back on your motorcycle if you get too hazy.” Jaune offered tempting her as the area of effect his mark induced started to loosen her inhibitions and affect her mind.

“Sold! You’re with me tonight then handsome, just lost the dinky armor plates before we go first.” Yang added gesturing to his armor plates and earning a shrug. Jaune nodded and was swiftly guided out of the room while they girls started changing their clothing.

As much as Pyrrha and Weiss loved having him watch them get naked they had to maintain cover and keep things as unseemly as they were.

‘Hmm, she’s a wily one alright. A carefree teenager with plenty of fighting power to take out of Ozpin’s hands. Have fun, my dear. I’ll be watching.’ Salem said delivering a kiss to his cheek before fading away from his sight.

“Hah, women. Welp, time to get myself ready for tonight then.” Jaune said to himself before going inside his room and removing his armor plates. Deciding he had no night clothes for the event he decided to stick with his usual hoodie and pants duds. From across the room he stood in his dorm room hearing the girls go about their own business with each other, being talking about Dust usage, weapons, or other huntress related things like their preferred weak points in killing monsters. Seeing how he was alone Jaune decided to use Insight on Yang from afar.

‘Insight!’ Jaune said within his mind and saw into her history, her personality, her very soul itself.

-A young pig-tailed little girl with bright blonde hair tugged her sleeping sister along with her in a wagon. Coming nearly close to death from Beowolves she was saved by her strong uncle Qrow, a warrior of exceptional caliber. From then on she dedicated herself to strength and living carefree as an aspiring huntress, she had a noble drive but also rather destructive attributes like her recklessness, impulsiveness, and anger. From being open of mind she sought many leisures in life while still looking for her estranged mother from the photograph, jaune felt for her a little, but then he saw her secretive fetish being unveiled to his mind’s power. What he saw made him smirk, ironically her semblance derived on taking punishment, so it was amusing that she had this particular fetish. It was something he could very easily exploited and make her a craven pet.-

‘Oy, I’m becoming too much of a manwhore. Hehe.’ Jaune thought to himself then heard a knock on his door prompting him to open up and reveal Yang in her stylish night outfit which looked more geared for fighting in places like nightclubs.

“Yoo hoo, let’s get ready to hit the town then, Loverboy. Who knows, we might make you a total Ladykiller tonight on the scene.” Yang goaded playfully as Jaune walked out of his dorm room and joined her in heading out of the school.

‘ Doesn’t he have some more stylish duds? That aside, I wonder if going clubbing will help get rid of whatever weird feeling I’m having with my body. Something is stirring inside that’s making me wanna rub my cooch up against a table corner and I have no idea why. That is freaky.’ Yang thought to herself and went about teasing onlookers by hooking her left arm right under Jaune’s right in a playfully affectionate manner making it seem as though they were a couple. She teasingly waved at people looking as they walked by.

“Yang.” He groaned flatly feeling, or at least pretending to be, embarrassed.

“Hey gotta make you popular by making it appear like I’m your arm candy. What’s better than seeming like you’re going out with one of the hottest first years at Beacon?” She growled playfully as they made their way down to where she kept her motorcycle.

************

Strapping himself onto the bike and gripping his hands around the edge of the seat Jaune felt the air breeze through his hair Jaune rode with Yang to Junior’s nightclub and went inside. The guards didn’t even bother asking for invites or IDs, a few did look over at Yang warily as they entered.

The blaring music sounded through Jaune’s ears while Yang practically flew into the dancing crowd of shrouded citizens grooving about. Shrugging and trudging through to the bar Jaune unknowingly caused many of the female club goers to begin grinding against random people as well as their dance partners. Swaying female partners ground against random people sensually to the dancing beat of the rave music, Yang was happily twirling and bouncing her buttocks in the air showing off her goods while Jaune went about ordering their drinks.

Arriving at the bar he felt three pairs of eyes on him, two pairs came from a pair of twins clad in white and red overly styled clothing by design. One had short brunette hair and was wearing red while the other had longer brunette and wore white. THeir eyes were green with scarlet eyeshadow as they watched Jaune’s unassuming form sit by the counter waiting for a bartender. Another pair of eyes watching him were pink and brown in heterochromatic wonder, they belonged to a very short and petite girl wearing white and brown clothing and having waist-length brown hair with pink highlights.

Neopolitan didn’t know why or how, but she was fixated on the man. Her boss Romana Torchwick would probably chastise her for even thinking of eyeing a boy to take to bed while they were working, but the pint-sized murderer felt there was no harm in ‘window shopping’. Jaune was a catch in her eyes and to that notion she felt a stirring in her loins when he was near. The same can be said for the twins in the far off corner of the bar area, but before Jaune could even consider indulging in the temptation of the dark urges Yang came up smiling brightly at him.

“Getting my drink? You are a gentleman. Thanks, Loverboy.” Yang beamed deterring the attention of the onlooking girls, namel the twins, the smaller girl simply kept her focus on Jaune while the bartender came up.

“I see you brought a date with you, blondie. Someone can actually put up with our craziness now?” Hei Xiong, AKA Junior, commented earning a snide smirk from Yang as Jaune placed a Lien card on the counter.

“We’re just on a night out, Mister uh Bartender. Two drinks please.” Jaune said politely as the large man nodded with a grunt and took the money offered.

“Just the usual tonight, Junior. Strawberry Sunrises, two of em, one for me and one for my fellow blonde here who decided to party with me tonight.” Yang added as the large bartender started mixing drinks. Yang turned around and leaned against the counter watching the ambient haze of the nightclub noticing many couples were dancing erotically now for some reason. “Huh, putting on some porno music tonight, Junior? I’ve never so many people grind up against each other like that before.”

“Huh? That’s weird, normally they don’t do that. Probably the atmosphere, maybe?” Junior guessed with a shrug as Jaune knowingly smirked. He concentrated on minimizing the area of effect on Yang, which started making her shift uncomfortably in her seat with a lip bitten expression on her face.

The dirty dancing on the floor lessened to only a handful of pairs rubbing up against each other sensually whilst Yang started rubbing the crease of her tight shorts with her right hand fingers. They slid strongly against the fabric of her clothing pressing into her mound through it. She was becoming hot and bothered and didn't understand why, it was jaune’s influence making her horny to the point of becoming unbearable.

Suddenly Yang looked to him with a sense of urgency and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“H-hey, Jaune! I...uh need to go somewhere private and take care of….business. Ready to head back?” Yang whispered with a heavy blush to a nodding Jaune until Junior cut in.

“Look, blondies, if you’re having some kind of emergency or whatever you can use one of the VIP rooms upstairs to whatever you need help with.” Junior offered and Yang nodded rapidly as he handed her the key card to it.

“T-thanks, Hei! I-I’m really need some privacy for some reason.” Yang stammered as she grabbed it and took Jaune with her by grabbing his hand and leading him away from the bar.

‘Huh, I guess that works out. Was planning to do my thing on the way back but a VIP room is a better idea.’ Jaune thought as they glided through the shadowed dancers to go uptop where a floor of private use VIP rooms were arranged openly.

Yang found hers and unlocked it allowing herself entry along with Jaune, she didn’t know why she invited him in if she intended to ‘relieve’ herself privately. She just felt it by instinct, similar to how Zwei knows when and when not to follow Ruby around the house.

Closing the door behind them Jaune smirked and fired up his aura around his body as he approached Yang from behind.

“Wow, check out these digs, Jaune. Really lavish for a sleazy nightclub in Vale. I hope I don’t find the blacklight switch and stumble some kind of disgusting painting all over the room.” Yang commented to herself till she felt Jaune’s left hand touch the exposed part of her waist. His palm made contact with her skin branding her the mark bearing a subtle glow.

Suddenly she shook with even more heightened sensitivity causing her to panic and turn around to see Jaune grinning darkly at her.

“Wha...what did you do to me? Why do I feel so….hot?” Yang questioned feeling Jaune to be more than he appeared as she started walking back.

Yang stumbled back breathing hotly as she touched the exposed part of her hips showing the blazing mark glowing malevolently. She suddenly felt very hot and very bothered as her loins were stirring up in sensitivity and need. Looking up directly at Jaune, who grinned knowingly, she felt the need for anger become replaced with a sense of depraved lust. Her chest started heaving and Jaune started walking towards her while she sat her butt on the floor of the VIP room wondering just what was coming over her body.

“V-Vomit boy….? What am I feeling right now?” She softly questioned as her longing for Jaune intensified the closer he got. Her body was sensitive with hot arousal and her clothes felt too confining to her liking.

Yang’s eyes blazed with a soft violet glow as Jaune pulled her to her feet, she didn’t resist, instead she looked Jaune closely in the eyes until he suddenly grabbed her face into his hands and smothered his mouth aggressively onto her lips. Her lilac eyes went wide in surprise at first, especially with his tongue pushing down her throat and swirling around her mouth completely. Yang moaned sharply in stimulated arousal and found her arms going slack within his embrace. Her eyes drooped until they were half-lidded and her body filled with lust and need for more of her blonde classmate and friend. No longer shaking her fists attempting to resist whatever hypnotic effects she endured, she instead found herself feeling a long needed joy flowing inside her body.

“Mmnnnnh!”  Yang moaned within her mouth as Jaune continued sensually yet aggressively sucking in her breath with a deep profound lip-lock. He soon dipped her causing her to reach up and wrap her left arm up around his neck keeping herself attached.

Their lips smothered and worked over each other with Yang falling more and more into the spiral of dark seduction. Plus, Jaune was really good kisser.

They stayed connected for several minutes until he eventually pulled her up and started undressing her, Yang just hypnotically allowed it while biting her lip in growing arousal.

“Hit me.” She suddenly let out.

“Hm? Run that by me again?” Jaune questioned knowing full well what she wanted.

Yang blushed heatedly and looked desperately at him when she spoke up some more.

“Hit me! I need to be hit! Here!” Yang immediately turned around and bent herself over the edge of the leather bound  couch in the room. Jaune smirked knowing she had a very high kink for submissiveness and punishment.

‘Looks like she wants to be spanked like a bad child.’ Jaune noted then pulled down her tight black shorts revealing her creamy buttocks in all its  glory. He got beside her and raised his right hand up high and delivered a hard smack onto her cheeks causing them to jiggle and Yang to moan sharply within her throat. She felt the sting of the impact leave a bit of a mark on her creamy supple butt cheeks, Jaune felt like wanting to taste them himself the longer he looked at them.

Out of all of her team, other than Blake, Yang had the nicest ass of all of them. Raising his hand up again he delivered another hard smack to them causing her body to  tense up and shudder with arousal.

“Nnngghh! Ohhhh yeah!” She purred out as her cheeks became redder and her semblance activated causing her hair to blaze up brightly in glowing yellow.

‘Huh, so her semblance kinda works in conjunction with ehr kink fetish.’ He thought and channeled more dark aura into his hand before delivering another hard slap into her ass cheeks again.

“Unggah! Oohhh!” Yang mewled out again shivering in delight as Jaune pulled down her yellow panties from her body.

Delivering another handful of hard slaps against her firm perfect ass Jaune spanked Yang over and over again till she started shaking wildly with ecstasy.

“Aaaggghhh!” She squealed out with great bliss and shuddered profoundly in orgasm. Her body shook and her panties became drenched in her vaginal juices as she shivered and shook for a full minute.

Once it was done she went ragdoll over the couch with her face screwed up in drooling bliss after having that experience. Jaune smirked knowing it was partly due to her subtle fetish for abuse and domination, but also partly due to him channeling more of his dark aura into the mark heightening her sensitivity. It was a neat little trick he learned when trying to dilute the profound intensity of ‘Excite’.

After seeing Yang slowly recollect herself Jaune went over to her prone body and pulled her pants and shorts revealing a soaked pair of yellow panites bearing her emblem. Rubbing his hands smoothly along her creamy legs his hands then reached up to the strings of her panties to pull them off. Down they came and there he saw her moistened vulva throbbing with heavily aroused excitement. Tempted to dive his fingers inside and wiggle them around, Jaune instead stood back and focused his mind to contact Salem while Yang recuperated.

‘Say, Salem, I need some ahem special tools I kinda wanna use on  her. Got anything for me?’ He mentally asked as Salem stood up naked in her bedroom summoning a wall of various sexy toys from out of nowhere within the dark walls of her bedroom.

“I believe I may have something for your little firecracker. What is her preference, Jaune?” Salem asked looking at the vast array of sex toys, bondage gear, suits, etc, that she normally uses whenever Jaune’s claims get her excited.

‘Well, from what I’ve seen inside her mind she has a real thing for bondage and a guy dominating her. So something along those lines.’ He answered as Yang rose up from the couch and resumed undressing leaving her clothes in segments all over the floor and herself naked before his eyes.

Jaune felt his erection stir energetically inside his pants as he took in all of Yang’s naked body. Her voluptuous naked form was a marvel to behold, she was perfectly fit yet curvy in all the right places. Slim waist, check, wide hips, check, and firm bountiful D cups bouncing on her chest as she posed sexily for him. She had it all, only Pyrrha really had her beat in the teenage beauty department.

Just then a miniature portal opened up behind his back dropping a handful of ‘tools’ Salem let him borrow for his claim on Yang. It was fortunate the blonde babe had turned her back when they dropped and Jaune turned around to see what Salem gave him.

His eyes went wide and his cheeks blushed when he saw a steel slave collar, a cupless leather corset, a riding crop with multiple tassels, and lastly a long yellow vibrator bearing his personal emblem.

‘Wow, I’m flattered she made that?’ He thought feeling his arousal peak even higher when he felt Yang’s hands wrap around him from behind prompting him to turn his face and lock lips with hers in a heated kiss.

He closed his eyes and melted into it with lips caressing Yang’s in warm wet splendor. Their lips squished against each other romantically with the occasional tongue action in between, Yang’s hands busied themselves with working his bulge through his jeans fluffing him and getting him ready to fuck her as they continued this for minutes more.

Little by little steel collar around her neck and put on the corset. She was determined to live out her dark fantasies as her new ‘owner’ ordered her to get on all fours like a dog. SOme of Jaune’s darkness starte coming out as well as he bossed a newly indoctrinated Yang around. The dark mark flared brightly and Yang wiggled her exposed buttocks and pussy at him in a tantalizing fashion as he readied the riding crop in his hands.

“Alright, Yang, let’s see how much you really like being on the bottom.” Jaune taunted darkly and went over to bind her wrists behind her back in leather restraints above her buttocks then nudged her forward to press her face against the carpet. Her buttocks stuck out in the air with the owner of it quivering in titillating excitement.

With a sharp snap Jaune whipped the crop across her cheeks sending stimulating vibrations of pain and pleasure through her system.

“Nnnhhh! More!” Yang begged with eyes rolling up into her sockets. He obliged her and hit her cheeks again with another resounding snap of the crop making her shiver orgasmically.

Yang mewled sharply within her throat as she shook against the ground. Her pussy lips throbbed and started leaking vaginal fluids onto the floor out of sharp arousal. Jaune felt his own erection stir up excitedly as he felt Yang at his mercy, his darker impulses surfaced and filled him with a great sense of perverse sadism as he continued spanking the blond babe’s ass thoroughly with the crop!

“Hnggghhh! Ooaaahhh! Fcuk me! Please! I need to be fucked!” Yang cried out after several more minutes of whipping. Her cheeks were positively red right now as she continued shaking in a pre-orgasmic state of being. Her face was goofy and delirious with pleasure.

Jaune smirked and put the crop down on a side table and approached her rear with vibrator in hand activated and buzzing.

From afar Salem watched through the dark portal with a pervers lip-bitten smile on her face. She was still in the nude and back on her head roaming her pale hands all over her body. She cupped her breasts, rubbed her mound , and even tasted herself on her fingers after withdrawing a finger from her pussy. Watching Jaune take young huntresses always got her off, largely because of the connected aura  of the mark as well as her own personal fetish of seeing her conqueror claim more powerful young beauties.

“That’s it, darling. Show her that you are her master.” Salem whispered huskily as she traced her fingers along her slit moistly.

Back with Jaune and Yang….

The blonde conqueror gingerly shoved the smooth vibrating phallus in between Yang’s ass cheeks making her squirm pleasurably along the soft carpeted ground.

“Uunnghhh! Oohhh yeah! Aaaahhhh!” Yang mewled out as she felt the thick artificial appendage burrow dryly into her anus. She felt her anal muscles stretch to accommodate her, feeling it spread out her ass pleasurably and making her even more receptive to pleasure right now. Thus her eyes drifted upward into her sockets while wearing a goofy smile.

“There we are, attagirl.” Jaune uttered with a smirk as he stood back seeing it stick out of her ass and seeing her body shaking with stimulation.

Feeling his erection twitch impatiently for action he finally got on his knees behind Yang’s prone body and placed his hands around her hips snugly. His erection inched closer to her dripping slit and once it pressed into her wet folds she tensed up and looked over her shoulder at Jaune pushing in his dick into her pussy with one stroke!

“Nnnngh! Haaaaahhh!” She let out with an utterly blissful face and found herself breathing hard and ragged as her body surged with sensation. Jaune’s length burrowed wetly into her pussy without hesitation stretching out her insides to accommodate his monstrous length.

‘Wow! I-I’ve never felt anything like this before! I used to only mess with toys after reaching puberty, but this is something else entirely! Ooohhh, I can’t have anything else except this!’ She thought with sharply increasing bliss flooding her senses.

She found her  hips wiggling snugly against his waist as Jaune buried himself all the way inside feeling his member knock on her cervix causing her to stir with sensation.

Jaune tossed his head back groaning loudly within his throat as the mark flared on Yang's body. Her pussy walls squelched tightly around his meat after he buried it deep inside her quirm. He shivered with pleasurable delight upon feeling her spongy wet walls cling to his length while sucking on it gingerly within her pocket. Jaune wasted no time and started rowing his hips back and pounding them into her buttocks were the vibrator stuck out whirring with vibrating intensity.

He felt Yang mewl loudly as she was bing attacked from both sides, both anally and vaginally, and thoroughly to boot. The toy was wedged so deep within her ass she could taste it and Jaune’s phallus had pushed up to her womb itself making her shake even more with arousal. He pulled and pushed strongly into her voluptuous body with hard loud smacks of his hips hitting her ass.

He grunted and pounded her from behind in a steady tempo of fucking. Yang’s body rocked back and forth with orgasmic groans escaping her lips, her face rubbed up against the floor with each hard stroke. Jaune’s hips slammed hard into her slippery slit with hard squelching noises, his dick blurred wetly in and out in a steadily increasing pace making her shiver more and shiver with sexual excitement.

“Uh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh! Oohhh, Loverboy!” She cried out as her body continued to rut intensely along the floor.

Wet squelching noises erupted between the two for what seemed like an hour as Jaune continued taking Yang vaginally in the doggystyle position. Yang was beside herself with utter elation at feeling helpless and under his thumb. It has always been a secret kink of hers to feel powerless and below someone else despite her usual dauntless personality. SOmething about it just ticked off all the boxes and having Jaune fuck her deeply with strong rowing motions just added to it greatly.

She felt herself buck and two constantly back and forth in steadily increasing motion. It came to a point where Jaune reached over to her shoulders to pull her up then grab onto her breasts fondled while keeping himself docked inside of her pussy. Yang shuddered blissfully when she felt his hands grab her breasts tightly squeezing them while he railed her pussy.

The combined sensations began to overwhelm the girl causing her to fast approach climax at long last, she held out as long as she could, but ultimately it became too much and Yang’s mind was quickly broken with sexual bliss.

“Nnnhhh! Jaaauunne!” She hollered out until she felt one of his hands slide up to her face and work a pair of fingers into her mouth allowing her to suck on them.  Her body started convulsing frantically with intense orgasm right then and there, her body shook and her vagainl muscles started squeezing his length tightly in an orgasmic rush!

She shivered and felt her cunt milk his appendage as it pushed deeply up into her womb, the torturous sensation of having her walls clamp down on him pushed Jaune over the edge as well prompting him to bump sporadically into her buttocks cumming.

He grunted loudly within his throat as the mark flared up on her body, his penis throbbed and pulsated wildly inside her pussy. Thick blasts of semen blasted through his shaft and pumped into her depths through her cervix filling it up halfway with thick viscous seed. Yang shuddered some more having another miniature orgasm right in the middle causing Jaune to be milked for more of his essence, she mewled happily around his fingers as they slowly came down from their climax together.

After feeling his orgasmic rush come down Jaune slowly pulled himself out of her pussy letting a thick dribble of sperm to ooze out of her freshly fucked pussy. Yang slumped her head down onto the floor with a wide smile after Jaune undid the restraints and let her fall softly to the shaggy ground.

“Uuhhh….wow, you are hot. Literally, it felt like a furnace inside there.” He commented to a near-comatose Yang Xiao Long and pulled himself up to sit on one of the couches nearby patting his lap and gesturing to his still-hard erection pointing up.

Yang dizzily arose from the ground and crawled over to him like an eager animal preparing itself for mating season. Her face looked glossed over with mind-broken lust, this was her current state as all his marks happened to  look like during sex, Yang would return to her normal bubbly self once they’re back in public eye at Beacon. Just like Weiss and Pyrrha she would keep a low profile and serve only him for days to come, plus having a strong wild party girl for a claim was a huge plus in his book. He liked girls like that, but of course he did love Pyrrha and Salem more obviously.

Stepping over to him on all fours Yang bought herself up close to his lap pressing her face up against his slick throbbing erection with a hypnotic gaze in her face. Practically drooling and with a sultry smile no less Yang brought herself close to his erection and gently gripped the base shaft with her hands. She gingerly stroked Jaune in soft short strokes taking delight in making him squeal slightly in arousal until she pressed the appendage into her face with mouth wide open and tongue out. Yang hummed in taste as she started dragging up along the underside tasting all of him including remnants of cum as well as her own juices. Tastefully and slowly working it along his length she caused him to groan even louder in growing arousal, this pleased her and she continued doing it for a couple of minutes more when she rose up and clasped her breasts around it.

Jaune clutched the edge of the couch a little tighter once he felt her soft voluminous breasts sandwich around his length. Yang smirked giddily and pushed her hands into the sides before starting to swish them sensually around his cock in slow rotations. Jaune felt himself breathing a bit heavier while she continued this, the sheer smoothness and fullness of her breasts working his dick was fantastic and Yang knew it. Not from experience, just from perception, she had just that much confidence in herself.

Biting her bottom lip she started pumping them more heavily along his length with short-burst hops of her own body essentially tit-fucking herself on her new boyfriend/master.

“Like that, cutie? Do I get them in spades or what?” She cheerily stated with a bright toothy smile as she continued stroking her tits along his length. Feeling his warmth and pulsations stir up inside it Yang kept at it until Jaune decided to turn the tables on her.

‘Excite!’ He said in thought causing her mark to flare up distracting her with a surge of sensitive stimulation.

“Mnnggaahhh! Oohhhhhh! Again! I need it in me again!” Yang cried out with an intoxicated expression as she hugged herself with tits still snugly sandwiched around his length.

Jaune winced in pleasure and grabbed her arms apart to he could pull her up onto his  lap and yank the virbrator out of her buttocks in the process. Yang shivered pleasurably once it popped out of her buttocks, sitting on Jaune’s lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and latched her lips around his in a sweet deep lip-lock filled with lust and love. He received her warmly with arms wrapping around her waist pulling her close. Her large tits pressed tino his bare chest, the feeling of their skin pressing into each other sent pleasant shivers through each of them as Yang hugged him closely.

Humming deeply into each other’s mouths as their tongues twisted the two made out heatedly while Yang ground herself up along his lap. His length hotdogged up between her thighs prodding her navel as they did so.

“Mn Nhh! Haaahh.” Yang breathed out tastily once she broke off from his lips. Flashing him a smile she saw Jaune grin back at her then bring up his hand  in a twirling gesture.

“Turn around.” He commanded and she nodded without voicing complaint despite wanting to make out some more. Briefly hopping up and twisting herself around Yang felt his hands grab onto her hips gently pulling her down to where his member prodded open her buttocks giving her the immediate knowledge that he was planning to fuck her ass.

“Mmnnngghh!” She squealed inwardly with face scrunched up in sensation. Her buttocks spread apart with her anus spreading openly again as it sucked in Jaune’s length slowly and dryly. Yang was now panting hard as she felt it slowly invade her anal depths stretching out insides.

Jaune was much the same and felt great stirring sensations as he pushed his dick deeply into the warm tight depths of her anal cavity, it was a bit of a push alright but he eventually wound up snugly balls deep inside Yang Xiao Long’s ass.

Tossing her head back and moaning silently with mouth agape Yang lightly shivered with pleasure upon feeling all of his meaty appendage buried inside her ass. Grunting Jaune held her hips closely and started fucking her in slow gingerly pacing. Yang hopped and bounced enthusiastically on Jaune’s cock, it blurred in and out of her ass with feverish thrusts as she planted her feet on his kneecaps posing sexily with hands over her head.

Her buttcheeks slapped down hard against his waist with growing intensity, Yang rocked herself on it faster with harder bounces resulting her louder clapping noises between the bodies of the blonde teens. Her face was wrought with sexual exhilaration with her body frenziedly humping itself down on Jaune’s length in reverse seated position.

Jaune himself winced pleasurably and held onto her waist with a tight grip, he bit into her left shoulder making Yang squeal some more in slightly pained bliss. She loved abuse, namely the physical kind. Loved feeling her ass get hit with her semblance amplifying the effect quite a bit, she was a masochist arlight and Jaune was all too eager to capitalize on that weakness of hers.

‘I wonder if she has mommy issues, because I saw some dark mirror mirror version of herself in those thoughts. A dark haired woman who looked exactly like Yang except older, I wonder who she is.’ He thought as he held the babe close to his body feeling her buttocks ground against his waist snugly. His dick went for a ride inside her warm tight orifice, he could even feel Yang’s anal muscles reflexively clench down on his length. She was a trained warrior and athlete after all.

Together they fucked like this for nearly an hour longer with yang bouncing frenziedly on him the entire time moaning like a wild cowgirl riding a bronco. The sounds of her body smacking down on his waist continued for a little bit longer until the noisy chorus reached an apex involving Yang biting down on her lower set of lips in bliss. She scrunched closed her eyes and started grinding her body around in swirls feeling Jaune approach his release along with her.

Reaching his hands up he gripped her breasts into his hands again and gingerly squeezed them in enthusiasm making Yang breathe hotly in orgasmic moans. She was sensitive up there in her chest and soon enough it got  to her, she tossed her head back moaning loudly with orgasmic bliss as she came down in climax squeezing her buttocks around jaune’s cock pushing him to cum as well.

“Uunngghh! Here it comes!” Jaune groaned out loudly and felt his hips buck uncontrollably into Yang’s body feeling cum pump through his shaft to pour out into her anus.

“AAaaahhhhh!” Yang wailed out with sharp undulations right on top of Jaune’s lap. She squirmed and ground herself into his waist feeling his member pump thick rope after rope of semen into her bowels.

Yang eventually relaxed her body in post-coital bliss right on top of Jaune’s body, soon he too stopped cumming and just slumped against the couch breathing tiredly after that intense romp of sex. Leaning back against his chest Yang’s chest heaved with body sweaty and scent comprised of the odor of tantric sex.

Her arm came up around his neck affectionately rubbing it as they rested naked together against the club couch. Soft trickles of semen oozed down from both her holes with Jaune’s erection still lodged deeply inside her bum. Little by little a smile tugged at Yang’s lips showing an expression of mind-broken bliss for she now belonged to Jaune entirely.

The conqueror had claimed yet another and Yang was all too happy that he did, for now she awakened her more uninhibited side and felt at peace with it.

“Ooh, that was amazing, Loverboy. Hope we’ll do it more even when we’re back at Beacon.” She cooed tiredly until she felt Jaune’s hands affectionately stroke her cheek from behind and push her to kiss him on the lips yet again.

Yang closed her eyes and hummed happily as she engaged him feeling his tongue swirl sensually into her mouth to twist against hers again. The mark dimly glowed as they rested together naked enjoying each other’s warmth.

Eventually the pair got up,re-dressed, and left the VIP room in mess upon their exit. Yang was also sure to pick up the toys and bondage gear that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere behind Jaune. He was going to explain things when they got back to school, in private, and welcome Yang into the fold.

Once they made  their way out of Junior’s bar a pair of ice cream colored eyes continued to follow Jaune’s disheveled form with obsessed interest. The owner of them licked across lips hungrily before getting up attempting to follow him till she felt a hand on her shoulder halting her. Turning her head she looked to see her boss Romana Torchwick shaking her head softly. She was a tall stylishly dressed redheaded beauty with shoulder length fiery hair. Her lady’s bowler hat draped over the side of her face giving her a sexy mystique and a confident demeanor, also her outfit allowed for a lot of legging to be shown in a distracting way to onlookers.

“Hold your horses there, Neo, we got business to attend to first. Someone’s contracting us to steal Dust for ‘experimental’ purposes, your little crush can wait till later.” Torchwick explained earning a disgruntled pout from the smaller girl.

Romana nodded and brought up her scroll revealing the impatient amber eyed stare of a familiar raven-haired woman only known as Cinder.

“Get me that Dust, Torchwick. Me and the good doctor Merlot, along with whatever forces Taurus has ready for us are going to need it.” Cinder said in a not so smooth way.

-

With Salem….

“Ahhh, best show on television.” Salem sighed in content as she pulled the plastic long golden phallus bearing the Arc symbol of Jaune from her sopping cunt. “Mmm, these toys are simply not living up to the standard. He better hurry and infiltrate the rest of Ozpin’s forces otherwise I’ll simply die of sexual neglect.”

 

**End Of Chapter**

 

To be continued and placed within ‘Jaune the Conqueror’ main story.

 


End file.
